Dinotopia: Rainy Basin
by Julius Americanus
Summary: When Morgan learns that his father has disappeared into the Rainy Basin, he and his friends must follow his path to find his father... before it's too late.


**Here's the first chapter of my book, hope ya like it.**

**Chapter 1**

Morgan looked over at his best friend, Ashley. Morgan had known Ashley for over two years. Morgan shipwrecked on Dinotopia almost four years ago and Ashley shipwrecked only two years ago. Both of their parents survived the wreck. Morgan had a brother, Daniel, who was at home. Suddenly Morgan's parasaurolophus friend, Felix, looked back at him.

"How much farther is Bonabba?" Felix asked, obviously tired from their long walk.

"Not very far, Felix" Morgan replied. "Has all that food made you tired?"

Morgan, Ashley, Felix and Tara, Ashley's velociraptor partner, had all been on a picnic by the Laguthar River. At that time of year, the landscape was more beautiful than any other time of the year. It was springtime in Bonabba.

Bonabba was a small but peaceful town on the outskirts of the Rainy Basin. The town was separated from the Rainy Basin by a huge cliff. Bonabba sent armored convoys that delivered people, dinosaurs and supplies across a drawbridge, and to Sauropolis and other southern cities. Morgan's dad was on a convoy coming home from Sauropolis.

"Why don't we ask Uncle Doodle the forecast for the rest of the day?" Ashley suggested.

Just then a small Compsognathus, with a sandal in his mouth, ran past Ashley's feet. Daniel rushed passed with only one sandal on, running into Ashley and knocking both of them over.

"Hey! Watch where your going you clown!" Ashley said, picking herself off the ground.

"Sorry, Aaron stole my sandal and won't give it back." Daniel explained, taking a jump at Aaron.

Daniel stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants. Aaron was standing at least ten yards away. He walked up to Daniel a dropped the sandal at his feet. Then he tugged on his leg.

"This is no time for games Aaron." Daniel said, picking up his sandal. "And stop pulling on my leg."

"I think he wants you to follow him." Morgan said.

Aaron looked at Morgan and nodded. He looked back at Daniel and then ran off into some bushes on the west side of Bonabba.

"Let's follow him." Felix said. And they all followed Aaron into the bushes.

Aaron led them to a spot not far from Bonabba. They found Aaron standing by what looked like a shoe.

Daniel picked up a purple and white shoe. He lifted up the flap of the shoe. "This is an outsider shoe." Daniel siad. He stared at Morgan. "No one wears these any more."

"It looks very beat up, as if some one walked on it for a very long time." Tara said.

As soon as they got back to Bonabba, Felix said he was going to sleep and Daniel and Aaron ran off leaving Morgan, Ashley and Tara alone.

"Now let's ask Uncle Doodle the forecast." Ashley said. "I Hope it doesn't rain tomorrow, I want to go swimming in the river. One should never miss a spring day in Bonabba."

So the threesome walked over to the sauropod barns where Uncle Doodle's pod was. As usual, Uncle Doodle was in his pod along with Pipsqueak, a Rhamphorhynchoid.

"Well, what can I do for you young ones." Uncle Doodle asked politely.

"Can you please tell us what the forecast is for tomorrow?" Morgan said.

"Certainly young man." Uncle Doodle replied. He turned to Pipsqueak. Pipsqueak made a series of chirps and squeaks. Uncle Doodle hesitated and then walked over to the window. He paused for a moment and came back over to the kids.

"I suggest you go outside tomorrow because Pipsqueak and I have agreed that it's going to be another nice spring day." Uncle Doodle said.

"Yes!" Morgan and Ashley said together.

"Breath deep, seek peace." Morgan said and they left. Tara had been waiting in the barn talking to the sauropods.

That evening, Morgan thought hard about the shoe. Where had it come from? How did it get here? He thought that some one new to the island that lived in Bonabba had left it there. There were plenty of new people in Bonabba. His mind rested on that thought. He and Felix would analyze the shoe in the morning. Finally, he laid his head down and eventually fell into a deep sleep.

Morgan awoke to the rich aroma of fresh blueberry pancakes. It had been a while since his mother, Diane, had cooked up some fresh pancakes. He hopped out of his bed, yawned, and walked over to the table. He heard a noise from a portable chair across the room. Aaron was curled up with a blanket on him. He was sound asleep and snoring peacefully.

"Did you sleep okay?" Diane asked cheerfully. "I made some pancakes for you and Daniel, so eat up."

"Thanks," Morgan said. "I'm starving."

Morgan heard another yawn from his bedroom. He looked up to see Daniel coming from their bedroom. Their bedroom had three beds: one for him, one for Daniel and the other was empty. Daniel, with his hair very messy, walked into the room.

"If my senses are functioning correctly," Daniel said. "Then you are cooking pancakes."

"Then your senses are working because pancakes are on the menu." Diane said.

Daniel looked over at where Aaron was sleeping, and smiled.

"That's strange, he usually sleeps with me." He said "I think dinner made his nap into his bedtime."

"Daniel," Morgan said. "Where did you put that shoe we found yesterday?"

"What shoe?" Daniel said. He paused. "Ohh... that shoe. I left it at the spot where we found it."

"Thanks," Morgan said. "That's all I need to know."

Morgan quickly finished his breakfast and left the house. He found Felix by the sauropod barns blowing notes melodiously through his crest.

"Hey, Felix," said Morgan."I've been thinking about that shoe that Daniel found in the woods. I think we should go check it out again to see if there's any other clue to its origin."

"Ok, let's go find Ashley and Tara", said Felix.

As the two friends walked to the west side of Bonabba, Ashley came running up with Tara at her side.

"Where are you going, Morgan?" asked Ashley.

"Felix and I were going to examine that shoe we found." Morgan answered.

"Can we join?" asked Ashley. "We have nothing else to do for the rest of the day because the water was to cold to swim in."

"Sure," Morgan said. "We don't mind if you guys come."

When they arrived at the sight they searched for the shoe. Tara found it in a bush. Then she cried, "Look over here!"

They all gathered around what Tara had found.

"Look at the footprints! One foot has a shoe on it and the other doesn't!" She said.

"But look! The footprints head for the…"she said.

But her last word was droned out by a loud shriek in the direction of the footprints.

"Quick it sounds like some one fell over the cliff!" Morgan said.

**So, What do you think? Please post some helpful reviews!**

**Julius**


End file.
